France's Mistake
by VitalRegionsSeizer
Summary: France ends up on Spain's doorstep one day, begging to be hidden. But why? Rated for strong language.


Spain sighed happily as he sat down on his living room couch next to Romano. "It's a nice day today, isn't it?"

"It's alright I guess." The younger man shrugged "I'm bored. Can't we go out or something-" Romano stopped mid-sentence by a knocking at the front door. "Who the fuck's that?"

"I dunno, I'm not expecting anyone." Spain got up as the knocking became more rapid. Whoever it was, they seemed desperate. Antonio finally reached the door and opened it to see a breatheless France standing there. "Hola Francis, what brings you here?"

"Y-you need to hide me!" The blonde said desperately.

"Why!" They heared Romano, who was leaning on the living room doorframe, ask.

"I did something, really bad!"

"Come in. Come in." Spain moved to the side to let his friend in. As France walked through the door he turned around and looked both ways, as if checking no one had seen him. All three entered the other room. Spain and Romano sat on the couch and France sat in the chair next to them.

"So what has happened Frenchy? You look like you've witnessed a murder...or committed one. Oh God, you've killed someone! WHO WAS IT!"

"Roma, calm down!" Spain tried to shush the man. He can get so dramatic sometimes, so cute. "So, what have you done?"

"Or _who_ have you done?"

France had caught his breathe now, so he could finally explain himself. "Ok, so I got drunk and spent the night with...someone last night..."

"So, that's basically what you do every weekend." Romano smirked.

"Who was it?"

"It...oh God!" France covered his face with his hands. "I'm gonna be killed!"

"Spit it out bastard, I haven't got all day!" _Then again, this has made me less bored..._

"..."

"Amigo?" France looked up at the men staring at him. "What did you do?" Spain smiled lightly to try and make light of this situation.

France took a deep breathe. "I...had sex with Germany..." Both the smiles on Antonio and Romano's face were wiped away in a matter of seconds.

"Shit! You best run." Romano finally broke the silence.

"You can hide in my bedroom before-" Again, there was a knock at the door, only this one sound like the person on the other side was trying to break it down.

"Fuck..."

"Run, Frenchy" Before Romano could say the second word, Francis had run up the stairs to Antonio's bedroom, desperately trying to find a good hiding place. More knocking. Then a click. Antonio you idiot, don't open the door!

"Oh, hello Potato Bastard #2"

Damn you Romano!

"WHERE IS HE!" Gilbert's voice boomed through the house.

"I don't know, can you refresh my memory of who you speak of~?"

The bed, he'll have to hide under the bed.

"Don't mess with me you pasta eating freak! WHERE THE FUCK IS FRANCIS!"

Francis quickly dived under the bed.

"A-ah~ Gilbert! Nice to see you..."

There's Antonio! Please take Romano away from Gilbert. Please!

"You two best tell me where that fucker is before I rip your heads off!"

Oh God! He's so angry! Why did he have to be Ludwig's older sibling? Why did he have to be so over protective! Why do France's pants feel wet?

"In Toni's room..." Romano said calmly.

"ROMA!"

"Don't call me that. I'm not getting hurt because of that dick heads drunken mistake..."

While the two lovers have their little argument, Prussia charged up the stairs.

"I am going to personally kill that little Italian...if I live myself..."

The door crashed open. Gil was snarling. He was like a bull.

"FRANCIS! I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE! GET OUT HERE NOW!"

France was covering his mouth and nose with his hand, to try and not make any noise what so ever.

"FRANCE!" The albino repeated, getting angrier each time, as he searched the room.

He stopped. _He knows! _Wait! Where did his feet go?

...SHIT

"GAH!" The Frenchman let out a pained groan as sudden weight was put on his back. Gilbert was jumping on the bed.

"Gotcha!" He jumped back onto the floor with a loud 'thud' and crouched down. Francis was suddenly being pulled from his safe place by his shirt collar. Damn was Gil strong when he was angry. He pulled his 'friend' to his feet, slamming him up against the nearest wall.

"HOW COULD YOU!"

"G-Gilbert, I-I can explain!"

"YOU FUCKING SLEPT WITH MY LITTLE BROTHER! WHAT ELSE IS THERE TO EXPLAIN!"

"It was just a mistake. We were both drunk. It was just a one night thing!"

"Well, you're going to pay for your mistake!" Gilbert pulled his fist back.

"WAIT!"

Gilbert paused. "What!"

"Gilbert, you can't protected your brother forever. Yes, he may be younger than you but he's a grown man now. He makes his own mistakes."

"...But"

"Did he know you were coming to find me?"

"Y-yeah..."

"And did he try to stop you?"

"Well...yeah..."

"There you go. If he did want to take revenge, he'd do it himself. Look at the size of him."

Gilbert dropped his fist and loosened his grip on the man.

"I guess you're right." He sighed. "It takes two to tango..." He shook his head. "Sorry I overreacted, dude."

"It's ok. Friends again?" The blonde held out his hand.

"Ja, friends." The two men shook hands and headed down stairs.

"Did we miss anything?" Romano asked eagerly.

"Nah, he talked me out of it." Gilbert half smiled.

"Damn it. If you're going to crash into the house, atleast end with a bang."

"Sorry to disappoint you Romano, but I've calmed down now. My friend slept with my little brother and I feel ok." The albino grinned.

"Oui, and it's not like it was the first time it happened..." All eyes suddenly went on France.

"What did you say?"

"I just realised I said that out loud." Gilbert's fist was quickly connected with France's face in a second.

Repeatedly.

With Romano giggling in the background.


End file.
